<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astronomical by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005732">Astronomical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Football, F/F, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, Theater Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie's a theater kid. Lead of the play.</p><p>Hope's a jock, football QB forced to work backstage after her team pulls a prank on the principal (which Hope was against, fyi) </p><p>When they connect, sparks fly. What will come from it?</p><p>Theater Kid/Jock Hosie AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunday Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is also on wattpad @alexrileysstories</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie doesn't want to go to rehearsal, which is weird considering she's a theater kid. Lizzie's determined to find out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Her phone was alarming, she reached out and shut it off  and let out a grumble. Covering her head with a pillow as the sun shined on her face.</p><p>"Jo, wake up." Lizzie said as she walked back into her room. "You have to go to rehearsal"</p><p>"I don't wanna go." Josie grumbled. "Can I skip?"</p><p>"No way!" Lizzie argued. "You practically begged mom and dad to let you try out for the play this year."</p><p>"You <em>don't </em>understand, Lizzie. I <em>can't</em> go through with this." Josie said, her words muffled.</p><p>"Why not? What are you hiding from me?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>Josie removed the pillow from her face, "what makes you think I'm hiding something?" She asked, confused.</p><p>Lizzie chuckled, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Because, You would usually love going to rehearsal. So, come on, spill."</p><p>"Fine! But you can't tease me!" Josie said as she shot her sister a glare.</p><p>"Do tell; dear sister." Lizzie grinned as she took a seat next to Josie.</p><p>Josie opened her mouth, but no words were coming out. Her crush, Hope Mikaelson was sent to backstage duty after the football team pranked the principal. The director paired Hope up with working with Josie on her lines. She felt her face turn red. "Never mind."</p><p>"No, don't<em> 'never mind' .</em> Spill. Why are you blushing so badly?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>"I am not!" Josie argued.</p><p>"Are to!" Lizzie replied, then she gasped. "Oh my God. <em>You like someone!</em>"</p><p>"<em>No!"</em> Josie argued.</p><p>"<em>Yes!</em>" Said Lizzie, "Why didn't I see it before?! You're blushing like a tomato. Who is it?"</p><p>Josie opened her mouth to argue, but it was no use. Not when her damn face was red. "It's Hope."</p><p>Lizzie's jaw dropped. "Hope?! Like Hope Mikaelson?!"</p><p>"Shhh!" Josie shushed her, "She lives right next door!"</p><p>Lizzie giggled, "I'm sorry. But you literally like <em>the hottest girl</em> in the school!"</p><p>"I get it." Josie replied. "I can't go to rehearsal. Not while..."</p><p>"While?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>"Not while Hope helps me with my lines." Josie replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. H.A.M (Hope Andrea Mikaelson)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie goes through with rehearsal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowburn!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie drove Josie to school, she couldn't get rid of the smug look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you <em>stop </em>smirking at me like that, Lizzie?" Josie asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lizzie chuckled, "I cannot believe you never told me you like Hope! I'm your <em>sister,</em> your <em>twin!</em>"  she exaggerated. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, okay?" Josie told her, "<em>Sometimes</em> I just forget to mention super important details regarding my love life to you." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed, "Oh please, Jo. Even if you <em>didn't</em> tell me, you are a <em>dead give away</em> about <em>everything</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not!" Josie retorted. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie pulled up by the school. "Bye bye." she smirked. "Go get your girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Josie laughed, "If you keep teasing me, I'm not coming home"</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, you can just catch a ride with the love of your life." Lizzie teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!" Josie laughed, "I hate you." she got out of the car and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You love me!" She heard Lizzie yell from the window. Josie threw up her middle finger and headed into the school towards the auditorium. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Miss. Saltzman! The lead of the play!" Said the director. "I was beginning to worry!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd never miss the first day of rehearsal, Mr. Pleckmen." Josie replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Excellent. Well, Josie, please go back stage and join Miss. Mikaelson. She'll help you do a run through of your lines." Mr. Pleckmen told her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded and headed back stage. There stood <em>Hope Andrea Mikaelson</em>. A beautiful auburn haired girl with the the most mesmerizing eyes. Josie felt like she'd get lost in them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jo." Hope smiled. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm good." Josie replied, "I'm sorry you got stuck with backstage duty all because of Jed and Raf"</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled, "It's okay. There are other worse after school punishment jobs." She said, "Plus, I get to run lines with a person I know and care for."</p><p> </p><p>Josie's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, she bit the inner part of her cheeks, Hope <em>cared</em> for her? "That's-that's cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah." Hope said, noticing the change in Josie's face, "Jo, are you okay?" she placed a hand on Josie's cheek, "your face is red."</p><p> </p><p>Josie cleared her throat, "I'm fine, thanks." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Hope smiled. She placed a hand on Josie's forehead, "Well, at least you're not burning up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, um, should we start?" Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, "Whenever you're ready." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lines with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie and Hope practice lines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bold italics are the lines for the play , regular italics are internal thoughts or panic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so I'll play the part of Bella, Jane's love interest." Hope said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-you..you wanna play Bella?" Josie asked nervously, <em>'oh fuck</em>' said her internal voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, is that okay?" Hope asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn't speak, she just nodded her head, "<em>mmhmm.</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Hope smiled. "Where do we begin?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie swallows the lump in her throat, "Um, well Bella and Jane are talking about having their first kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." Hope smiled</p><p> </p><p>'<em><b>Jane, I value you more than anything'</b></em> Hope read. </p><p> </p><p><b><em>'I value you as well, Bella' </em></b>Josie read out loud.</p><p> </p><p>'<em><b>(Bella slowly begins to walk away) The sky is slowly getting dark, I really should be leaving</b>'</em> Hope said as she read the line.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>'Wait' </b></em>Josie read, "<em><b>I want to give you something.'<br/></b></em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em><b>(Bella turns back around and faces Jane) 'What's that?' </b></em>Hope asked as she read.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>'Kiss me'</b></em> Josie said as she read the line,<em><b> 'Kiss me like tomorrow is not coming' </b></em></p><p> </p><p>Hope moved in closer, their eyes locked in, "Jo.." Hope whispered, "For the scene, is it okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding ,"yes."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>(Bella and Jane lean in and their lips meet, sparks fly around the air)<br/></b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Hope leans in and her lip meets Josie's. It was a quick peck, but Josie still felt dizzy afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Josie cleared her throat, "Ex-excellent..Thank you, Hope." she said, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was blushing too. Josie was her first genuinely wanted kiss, she just didn't let Josie know it. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was about to panic, she only knew one way to handle her panic and that was her sister. Though, she really, really wanted to avoid hearing her sister squeal about Josie having her first kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lizzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie knows somethings up and she's determined to find out what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie picked up Josie after rehearsal, she noticed Josie and Hope exiting the building, chatting and giggling like a pair of little kids hiding a secret from their mom. They parted ways as Josie entered the car. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie just smirked as she watched her sister enter the car. She examined Josie's face, <em>yup she was definitely blushing,</em> and that was what Lizzie was going to figure out.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Lizzie said,  "How was rehearsal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Josie replied, "Hope and I practiced my lines and then I did the actual reading with Jade."  she took a sip of water</p><p> </p><p>"Mhhm, interesting. Got any juicy details for me?" Lizzie asked. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sputtered out the water. "Nope. Just two girls, reading scripts."  she lied.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying." Lizzie grinned, "Don't worry, you can tell me at home."</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed, why did she have to love her sister so much?  "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>The twins remained silent the rest of the drive home. As soon as they pulled up to the drive way and exited the car, Lizzie practically dragged Josie into their room by her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Something happened," Lizzie told Josie, "<em>Don't lie </em>and say<em> nothing </em>did because I can see right through you, <em>and</em> you were blushing the whole ride home" </p><p> </p><p>Josie cracked, "Okay fine, yes, something happened." </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, tell me right now. Everything." Lizzie demanded. </p><p> </p><p>"Well..." Josie began.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>xoxo -Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss and Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie kisses and tells.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream filled the Saltzman's house. Luckily for them, it was an occurring thing knowing how the twins were. Also, Caroline and Alaric were out of town.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u"><b>OH MY GOD, YOU TWO KISSED?"</b></span> Lizzie exclaimed, "<span class="u"><b>YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?!"</b></span> </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh," Josie laughed, "Lizzie, it's not a huge deal!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Lizzie agreed, "It's a <span class="u"><b>HUMONGOUS DEAL!</b></span>" </p><p> </p><p>"You're overreacting. It was just for the script!" Josie replied, </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sure, but was it you or her who suggested who she reads?" Lizzie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed again, thinking about how Hope<em> volunteered </em>to be Bella. Lizzie caught on.</p><p> </p><p>"OMG" Lizzie squealed, "She likes you!"</p><p> </p><p>"No she doesn't." Josie argued, "So what if she wanted to read Bella? Maybe she wanted to try out for the part." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie dove into her sisters bed. "Jo, listen, she wanted to read the part of Bella to help you practice, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, "Yes, and it started with them discussing a kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"And then what?" Lizzie asked, she was grinning so large, Josie didn't even know her sister could smile so big. Or<em> HOW </em>for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>"When we got to the part of the kiss, she asked me if it was okay to kiss me-" Josie was cut off by another squeal.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie!" Lizzie squealed again, "Hope Mikaelson likes you!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing Lizzie this way. She's definitely the type of twin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rise and Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to change between Hope and Josie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next morning was a school day, so Lizzie and Josie did their regular routine of waking up, taking a shower and getting ready for school. The typical day. The only thing that threw them off was <em>Hope. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hey Saltzman's" Hope said as she approached their car.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope!" Josie said, she practically screamed her name, which made Hope jump back a bit in startle and Lizzie snicker. "I mean, Hope, hey."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Josie, Hey Lizzie." Hope smiled, "I was wondering if I could ask a favor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Josie gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"Could I catch a ride with you two? My car broke down and it's taking a while to get a spot at the auto shop." Hope asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie's head snapped up, she looked at Josie and grinned, "Yeah, totally." Lizzie said, "Though, you two will need to sit in the back, the front is occupied. </p><p> </p><p>"That's cool." Hope smiled, "Josie, that okay if I sit next to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed uneasily, scratching the back of her neck, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged, "I don't know to be honest, forget I said anything."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie playfully bumped into Josie before entering the drivers seat. Josie took a seat behind Lizzie and Hope took a seat behind the passenger seat. </p><p> </p><p>The drive there was quiet, nobody really talked, Josie and Hope had their hands both in the middle and slowly, Hope's pinky made it's way to Josie's. Josie noticed and hesitated for a second, she looked over and smirked half way, mainly because Hope was smirking too. Josie slowly moved her pinky and wrapped it around Hope's. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Catch me on twitter @pastelhickson or tumblr @ mcgrathslotz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>